


I Never Wanted Any of This

by Msbrucebanner



Series: The Liz Olsen Files [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msbrucebanner/pseuds/Msbrucebanner
Summary: Liz Olsen is a slightly normal twenty something living in New York about a year before the Battle Of Mid-Town. She has spent the last ten years on the run from SHEILD. Or at least she thinks she has. One meeting with Nick Fury and suddenly she's in the world of hero consultants, frozen old men, gods, master assassins and a giant green monster. Liz must use her talents to join the Avengers in saving the world, while trying to convince a certain Doctor that he is not just his anger.**Basically my OC is thrown into the plot of the MCU and this is her story.**





	1. Old Norse and New Friends

Ten years on the run. Ten years, four months, six days and just under two hours I had spent running from the government. Or what they had called themselves. I had been barely seventeen. Graduation was in my sights and I thought I was the best kept secret in Iowa. Years of practicing my ability in front of my village just caught up with me. Of course, being kicked out of school for a time didn’t make things easier, but saving everyone from the fire got me reinstated. This however did mean mild media attention, for a short time. I guess that would have been what did it. what caused them to come searching for me. I managed to get away and eventually I wasn’t their only problem. Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, the God and I heard they had found some old dude in the permafrost. I was sure I could start living a little bit more loudly. I finally started college, took up Old Norse and found out that I had my own myth that I could live up to, but the research was still new. 

NYU was great, but the price sucked. Two jobs and a full credit load made me sloppy. I was even using my real name and social security. I got home that Saturday night exhausted. Studying and a double at the small dinner near the library took a lot out of me, but I could still feel someone was watching. I cursed all the way up to my shit apartment. The door was ajar and one lamp was on. I threw my keys and dropped my backpack without meeting the gaze of the man sitting on the only comfortable armchair. Three small stones spun in my hand. The water that sat in the giant fish tank splashed loudly in the corner; my ten small fish had been dead for weeks. The two candles that belonged near the armchair burst into five-foot flames and the air seemed to tremble. 

“Impressive.” The one-eyed man drawled. He looked anything but impressed. 

“You need protection?” I asked turning on light in the kitchen. Air crackled as I manipulated the electricity. The red-haired woman sat on my counter. She gave me a smile and sly wink. I almost smiled back but I had to remember what was going on. 

“No, Elizabeth. I trust Natasha with your training, but she wanted to see you first. Now, if you wouldn’t mind standing down?” The fire died quickly and I let the other elements quiet as well. I was caught and fighting my way out of this situation would burn down the building and injure several people. “Great, Natasha will be filling you. I have an unruly billionaire to deal with.”

Natasha and I snorted at the same time. Our eyes met and we both let out a real laugh. The one-eyed man left and the room fell silent. 

“So, when do we start?” 

“Right now.” She threw a knife. Somehow, I managed to stop it a mere inch from my face. “You can manipulate metal?”

“Its from the earth, I can manipulate anything that is earth based. Fire, water and air work the same way. Blood is water based did you know?” The wicked grin on my face caused a slight twitch in the woman’s face. 

“Please don’t control my blood.” She rasped bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“I wouldn’t. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“It’s fine. It’s good to know.” She brushed past me giving one final look around the apartment. “I packed a bag for you, but you might want to grad a few sentimental items. You won’t be back for a while.”

*******

(SEVEN MONTHS LATER)

Natasha grunted as I sent another wave across the training room. I threw fire and a few stones. I moved in closer going for another hit. She kicked my gut sending me back a few inches. I retaliated whipping water around her ankles. I pulled tight bringing her to the ground, she immediately started to get up but I incased her in ice, sharpening the pieces around her neck. 

“I win.” I smirked. She stuck her tongue out and shivered. I melted the ice quickly and held my hand out to help her up. She pulled quickly sending me to the ground and pinning me beneath her weight. 

“Don’t hesitate.” She retorted rolling off and laughing. I sat up shoving her lightly and wiping the sweat from my forehead. 

“I didn’t, you just cheat.”

“That’s true.” She threw a water bottle at me as we walked from the room. “I’ve got a mission next week in Russia, mob business that might end badly. You in?”

“I don’t speak Russian.” I responded in Russian. 

She rolled her eyes. Gave me the finger and made her way to her rooms. If I could tell the future Liz anything, I would have told her to stay at base. 

****

I tapped my foot; this was taking way to long It was Nat’s idea to send the little girl. I didn’t think that 400,000 rupees was enough to give the girl, but that was all Nat had left from our trip to the mother land. She was waiting outside with the other agents in full combat gear. Banner was not the most stable of people, but they wanted all of the cards on the table. The Tesseract was a big deal and the Norse God who stole it was also a big deal. Loki, God of Mischief, was going to be a problem, he had Barton. Natasha was nearly incapacitated by the news but she would fight for Barton no matter what. I knew I would as well. He was a good man; he took pride in his missions and the training he did with me. Barton had secrets too. His greatest was the family hidden away and the love he held for Natasha. She knew it, I knew it, Fury knew it and everyone chose to ignore it. 

The little girl scampered through the hut trailing the good doctor behind her. 

“Should have got paid up front Banner.” He muttered looking around the place. He saw me and started to back up. 

“You know for someone who’s supposed to be avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle down. Charity work is always something I always wanted to take up, but I’ve been on the run too.”

“Avoiding stress isn’t the secret.” He looked nervously around the hut, dropping the bag he took a seat at the battered table. 

“Then what is it? Big bag of weed?” I chuckled. 

“You brought me to the edge of the city. Smart.” He smiled still searching around. “I-uh-I assume the place is surrounded?”

I took the seat across from him. I nodded meeting his gaze and pointing to the mics. 

“Just you and me.”

He gave me a slight grin. He wasn’t going to trust me so easily. I shrugged relaxing more into the chair. 

“Are you a spy? Like you actress buddy? Seems a little young.”

“I’m still in training, technically. And I was a little young when I gained my ability.”

“Who are you? And what ability?”

“Liz Olsen. I can do this…” I spun fire and dirt around us quickly placing my hands back in my lap.

Bruce nodded looking a little more nervous than before. I tried to smile, but it didn’t fell right. 

“Are you here to kill me Ms. Olsen? Cause that’s not going to work out for everyone.”

“God no! I’m here on behalf SHEILD.”

“SHEILD? How did they find me?” He put on a slight pout; a ripple seemed to move up his arms. 

“They never lost you. They never lost me. They keep their distance, even keep people away. The people we don’t want to deal with.”

“Why?”

“Nick Fury seems to trust you. Now they need you to come in.” The slight smile returned momentarily. He got up and walked around the room, looking at the ruse that SHEILD had built. 

“Why if I say no?” I rolled my eyes. 

“I’m supposed to persuade you.” 

“And what if the-Other Guy says no.”

I snorted and lifted myself from the chair. I stepped closer to the Doctor wondering if my closeness would give him a sense of calm. But it seemed to have the opposite effect. 

“You’ve gone more then a year without an incident. The longest yet. I don’t think you want to break that streak. Though I’d like to meet him, but all at your discretion.”

“Well, I don’t always get what I want. Wait-you want to meet him.”

“Oh absolutely, but let’s discuss why I’m here.” I pushed a phone into his hand. 

“Doctor, we’re facing a potential global catastrophe.”

“Oh, those I actively avoid.” We chuckled together our eyes meeting briefly. 

“That is the Tesseract. It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet.” Bruce put his glasses on to examine the phone closer. 

“What does Fury want me to do, swallow it?” I snorted and shook my head. 

“He wants you to find it.” I took the phone back and slid into the chair again. “It’s been taken. It emits a Gama signature that’s to weak for us to trace. You’re the leading expert.”

“So, Fury isn’t after the monster?”

I frowned. This man really didn’t care for his ability. I had been there. Of course, I had more control, but anger had pushed me to do things I wasn’t terribly proud of. 

“Not that I’m aware of.”

“And he tells you everything?”

“Talk to Fury, he needs you on this.”

“He needs me in a cage?” He spat a flash of green in his eyes. 

“No one is going to put you in a- “

“STOP LYING TO ME!” His hands slammed on the table. Ice flashed up his arms holding him in place. A small smile played on his lips. “I’m sorry that was mean.”  
Ice continued to crawl up his arms. The sharp points creeping towards his neck. 

“I just wanted to see what you would do. Why don’t we do this the easy way where you don’t try to impale me.” I winced at his words, maybe I was more afraid of the Other Guy then I had thought. “And the Other Guy doesn’t make a mess. Okay? Liz?”

“Stand down.” I breathed out and melted the ice around him. The smile stayed on his face and I couldn’t help but wink. 

***

Bruce was working quietly in the lab. We had made it to the hellicarrier without any trouble and even had met Captain America. The guy was seriously out of his element in the future. Who remains frozen in ice for nearly seventy-five years and lives to continue on? It wasn’t something I would wish on my worst enemy. He was pleasant and polite to everyone even under his circumstances. When the call came that Loki had been spotted in Germany, he went right away, Nat following closely behind.   
I sat on the other side of the lab reading through all we had on Norse legends. I was finding it hard not to stare at Bruce as he worked. Something had sparked between us, something that I hadn’t felt in a long time. I wanted to know him, to care for him, to fix him. That was ridiculous. Fixing someone wasn’t going to help growth. I wanted to know him. His face made small twitches whenever something went right or when something didn’t go as planned. I didn’t mean to laugh but he caught me once or twice. 

“Why do you want to meet him?” His tone was harsh. 

“What are you talking about?” I answered not looking up from my notes. 

“Liz, I don’t speak Norse.” I chuckled and looked up. His brown eyes were locked on me. A big smile on his face. It looked really good on him. 

“Sorry, force of habit. I’m usually alone when I study.” I stood cracking my joints and stretching my legs. “Who am I meeting?” 

“You said back there that you wanted to meet him. The Other Guy.” 

“Yeah.” I looked around the lab curious and a bit excited. “Do you think now is a good time?”

“No!” He shuddered glancing around as well, making sure that no one was looking in on us. “I don’t think it will ever be a good time.”

I frowned. “That’s not exciting.”

“Exciting? He’s a killer!”

“So am I.” I met his gaze knowing it would make him uncomfortable. He didn’t want to know my ugly side or believe that he wasn’t the only one who had a part of themselves that was unpredictable. 

“That isn’t the point.”

“Its exactly the point,” I smiled moving closer. “You think you’re so alone, but that isn’t the case. Every single person on this planet has something they think is wrong with   
them. Or what they perceive as wrong. We’re all just trying to function. Trying to make things better.”

His brown eyes were puzzled like he didn’t expect me to be so good at finding the core of the issue. I looked him over. The purple shirt he wore clung to his chest and arms   
in the right places. Jesus, I needed to get laid. I met his eyes again only to blush at where his eyes had been. 

“You’re so sure. So ready to throw yourself in danger. Suggesting meeting the Other Guy, like some sort of joke, some sort of death wish. That says something about you.”

“I should probably take that seriously, since you’re a doctor. Though I thought it was more general medicine, not matters of the mind.” 

He laughed looking back at his work. I reached out and gently touched his arm. He didn’t recoil, but his smile faltered. His eyes met mine again. I squeezed once. 

“They’re back. They have Loki.” I closed my eyes feeling the metal move around me. 

“How do you know?”

“Vibrations.” I slapped his table. “Can be quite a headache if I focus hard enough.”

“Wait. What exactly can you do? I thought it was a manipulation of water or something?”

“Oh, manipulation is the game, doctor. But I can control fire, water, earth and air. It started when I was around three or so.” I cocked my head to the side feeling more activity in the ship. “Tony and Thor are here too! They’ll want us on the bridge.”

He fired more questions at me as we walked to the bridge. Natasha and Steve were already sitting around the table while Thor stood a distance away. I skipped towards the Norse giant, excited to try my favorite language on a native speaker. 

“Hello, God of Thunder. It is I that greets you!” I smiled brightly. He looked down a large grin on his face. 

“Your speech is very formal, but passable. You can call me Thor.” His grin transformed his face and the deep voice sent vibrations throughout the room.

“Greetings aren’t something I get to do often.” I shrugged and turned back to the team. Steve smiled at me and Nat rolled her eyes. She knew I was a dork for this stuff. I switched to English so the whole team could hear.

“I’m Liz Olsen, Thor. Its good to meet you.”

“They tell me you can control the earthly elements. A legend speaks of you, Odin would be pleased to know the power has past down generations.” 

“A lot of different religions and cultures point to a being like me. So, Odin could really be the source. I mean you’re a legend and here you stand.” I shrugged meeting Bruce’s eyes for the first time since the lab. His jaw was slightly open as if he wasn’t going to believe what was really happening. 

Screens switched on and for the first time I got a look at Loki. The god who had managed to steal a man’s mind and the most powerful electrical source on the planet. He and Fury exchanged words. Each comment just as biting. I left the bridge. I didn’t need to hear his plan or listen to what Fury planned on doing to him. I knew how these things played out. 

Something was coming. I had to do more work. Something in the old texts would pull up something. Bruce and Thor watched me leave. I waved as Tony Stark made his way to the bridge. Fury wanted me to speak with the God after he did, without an audience. I managed to make the exchange short and get to lab before anyone else. 

I was only given mere seconds of peace before Stark and Banner took over the space. They didn’t seem to notice me as I worked quietly in the corner. The spy lessons were really coming in handy. 

“All I packed was a toothbrush.” Bruce sighed as Tony let his equipment do its work. 

“You know you should come to Stark Towers! Top ten towers-all R and D. You’d love it! Its candy land.”

“Thanks, but…last time I was in New York I kind of broke…Harlem.” Bruce met my gaze. I wasn’t unnoticed. He raised one eyebrow as if to say that he was just as dangerous as reported.

“Well I promise a stress-free environment. No tension. No surprises.” Tony zapped Bruce with some small Taser. I was on my feet in an instant. 

“Hey!” I shouted. 

“Ow!”

“Nothing?” Tony asked looking into Bruce’s eyes. Looking for that spark of green. 

"Are you nuts?" Steve Rogers exclaimed as he entered the lab. 

“Jury’s out!” Tony laughed “You really got a lid on it, haven’t you? What’s your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?”

“That’s what I said!” I giggled from my desk sitting back down. Tony met my eyes and winked. 

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked looking more and more outraged.

"Only things that are funny."

"Don't worry I wouldn't have come on board if I couldn't handle…pointy things.”

"Ms. Olsen. What are you working on?” Tony asked finally board of making Bruce jump.

“Legends on the Tesseract. SHEILD and NYU have extensive records. I love dead languages and seem to be the only one interested in the history of the power source. Steve saw it back in the day, seems to me its been here longer than that.” 

“I like her.” Tony smiled, patted the lab table next to him, indicating that I should sit closer. I obligated and took some blueberries from his pouch. Steve looked us over as if we three could be trouble. 

"Other than that, we are looking for the Tesseract that Loki was using along with crashing a few Fury's deepest secrets."

"Why would you defy direct orders? You're just supposed to find the cube." Steve said sternly.

"Fury's secrets have secrets and we need to find them out. Aren't we a little concerned into why he suddenly wanted us to gather in order to find all powerful source of energy?"

"No, I'm not concerned. I'm going to follow orders. I think Loki is just trying to wind us up. He’s focused on starting a war. We should focus on stopping it. Not finding out secrets." 

Steve huffed leaving the lab. He didn’t look like he was going to follow direct orders either, but I wasn’t going to push the matter.

Tony rolled his eyes and continued his work on the file breaking. I eyed Bruce, but he was looking on with Tony. I wanted to turn back to my work, but Tony stopped me. 

“Liz,” This came from Tony and I turned back meeting his eye. “You haven’t displayed your talents for the group. I read your file, but its nothing like the real life.”

I spun the air in the lab, lifting papers and shaking the metal instruments. Tony smiled as if he had discovered electricity and Bruce looked impressed.

“And you speak Norse?”

“I’m passionate about culture. My father was born in Norway. And if my family is to be believed my grandfather had the same gift as me.” I explained. “To read the legends you should read it in its original text.” 

“So, you’re a master student?”

“Working on my doctorate in History.” I smiled winking at Bruce.

Tony looked between us with a wicked smile on his face. Bruce and I blushed at the same time. I turned and headed back to my work. I heard Tony giggling and managed to stay looking at my notes before they quieted down. Nothing in my notes was making sense so I closed my books and focused on the ship. Nat was storming towards us and so was Fury. Thor was close on their heels and Steve was carrying something heavy. 

“We have some company.” 

Fury burst through the doors first, I had heard Nat over the earpiece about Bruce. Loki meant to use the Hulk to cause a mess and if SHEILD had its way they would put him under lock in key. I stood knowing I wasn’t going to let that happen. Thor was being sent towards us as well. Cap had been looking around storage and seemed to have found something that he didn’t care for. Fury was through the door first. 

“What are you doing, Mr. Stark?” He swept his eye between all three of us. 

“Uh-kind of wondering the same about you.”

“You’re supposed to be locating the tesseract.” 

“We are,” Bruce answered. “The model is locked, were sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, it should be within half a mile.”

“So, what’s Phase Two?” Tony smiled clicking though the screen. Steve was through the door next, clutching a strange looking weapon. 

“Phase Two is SHEILD using the tesseract to make weapons. Sorry the computer was moving a little slow.” He crossed his arms giving a slight nod to Tony. 

“Rogers we gathered everything to do with the tesseract- “

“Sorry, Nick. What were you lying?’ Tony turned the screen to face us. I moved across the room examining the weapon and stepping closer to Bruce. Thor and Nat were about to come into the lab. Bruce gave me a questioning glance but I shook my head. I didn’t have time for explanations. 

"Dr. Banner you might want to consider removing yourself from this environment." Nat said gaining the rooms attention.

"I was in Calcutta; I was pretty removed." he answered back.

“Loki’s manipulating you.”

“And you have been doing what exactly?” he gestured between me and her. 

“You didn’t come here just because I batted my eyelashes at you.” I rolled my eyes. So much for trying to be the good guy. 

“Yes.” His eyes met mine, like he was apologizing for the comment. Then he faced Fury again. “I’m not going to leave because you’re getting a little twitchy. Why is SHEILD using the tesseract as a power source to create weapons?”

“Because of him!” Fury exclaimed pointing at Thor.

“Me?” Thor was shocked and a little offended. The room exploded into arguments. I wasn’t going to join in. Something was happening outside the lab. Radio was being interfered with and I could feel movement above us. 

“Hey guys.” I said quietly. 

“Yeah, this is a team.” Banner spat. I could feel him moving from behind me towards the scepter. 

“Agent Olsen, would you escort Dr. Banner to- “

"Where? You rented my room." He shouted. He really looked upset. 

"The cell was just in case-"

"YOU NEEDED TO KILL ME? But you can’t, trust me I tried!" He said looking down at his feet. His chest rose and fell once. His eyes lifted to find mine "I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth. The Other Guy spat it out."

My chest started to constrict; I knew how that felt. I knew about never seeing an end. I knew what it felt to be the outcast among the people who you thought were supposed to love you and the people who didn't even have the right to judge you. I had tried hanging myself from the large oak just outside my childhood window. It didn't work I knew that I couldn't die no matter how bad I wanted it. I reached out to him right there I didn't know how to stop myself. I just latched on to his hand hoping he would feel everything that I felt. That he wasn't alone in the world. His eyes surveyed the move and I thought he would pull away but he didn't, he almost smiled.

“So, I moved on, I focused on helping other people.” He let go of my hand, moving back to the scepter. “I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone at risk. You want to know my secret, Tony? How I keep so calm?”

“Bruce,” I whispered, his hand wrapped tightly around the tool Loki had used.

“Doctor Banner, put the scepter down.” Steve commanded calmly. That’s when I really felt it. The fire coming, the rippling in the air and the unfamiliar aircraft landing on the ship. 

"GUYS!" I screamed hoping this would finally catch their attention "We got a problem. I can feel-"

BOOM!


	2. Falling

In the movies the sounds of bombs going off is only three thousand times quieter. My ears were ringing I could hear steam moving all around me. I could feel two other bodies causing vibrations on the floor next to me.

"Liz, I need help. I’m stuck." I could hear through my slightly deaf ears. “We’re ok. C’mon Bruce.”

"Natasha?" I asked quietly. Not sure how loud I was speaking.

"We have got to go!" she said slowly and harshly. My hearing was returning slowly. She was caught between some metal pipe and just beyond her the shaking greenish form of Bruce Banner. I moved the pipe off Natasha, letting it hover in the air above us. As Bruce met my eyes one last time before the Hulk took over. I dropped the pipe and picked Natasha up pushing us away from the now almost Hulk. She started running pulling me along with her. I turned back just in time to see the mighty Hulk give a thunderous roar.  
Natasha kept running. I could hear the pounding of huge feet behind us. We turned so many times my head was starting to spin. Finally, we slipped under the most random of pipes. I could still hear the pounding of heavy feet, but it seemed to slow because he couldn't hear us anymore.

"Stay here." Natasha whispered, pulling her gun out. 

“No way.” I snapped back. 

“I’ll distract him. You’re probably one of the few us that could stop Loki. You get to him.” She slipped from the pipes before I could answer. In my moment of distraction, she had cuffed me to the pipe. The metal melted in my hands, but it had given her enough time to get away. 

"NATASHA?" I screamed looking both directions. I heard a roar follow me and went towards the sound.

Turning on instinct I came to open space near the air hanger that had a hallway filled with glass. I heard the Hulk roar again and felt Natasha's light feet. They burst into my view glass shattering as the Hulk plowed after her. I ran towards her pushing her out of the way at the last second down the other hallway. I heard the Hulk stop and look around. I turned on my heel back into his view. His eyes bugged out, the pulse in his neck increasing. He started charging at me fist raised. 

“HULK STOP!” I shouted holding my hands out and closed my eyes knowing what was about to come, but it never did. I opened one eye to find the nine-foot Hulk staring down at me, hands at his side a confused look on his face.

"Hulk know you." He said simply eyes narrowing.

"I know Bruce." I answered opening both eyes and looking into the deep brown eyes that were truly Bruce's.

"You want meet me. Why say that?" he asked still looking at me like I was a different species of human.

"Because I know that you're misunderstood. People always try to hurt you when they should just try to talk to you." I said shrugging my shoulders. I looked around the space trying to find Natasha. She was climbing above us giving me a thumbs up. Hopefully we wouldn’t have anymore people trying to shoot at the Hulk "Why did you come out?"

"Bruce hurt. I protect him. When Bruce hurt, I hurt." He answered looking like it was getting harder and harder to think straight.

"Where did you get hurt?" I asked stepping closer. I reached out but he flinched away at my touch. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Can I see where you are hurt?"

"Hulk hurt no more, Hulk just mad that little red girl shoots at him. Hulk no like guns." His said looking around as if someone could show up at any moment.

"Natasha is a friend of Bruce's she was just trying to protect people. Though she could have done it differently." I sighed trying to find a way to keep him calm.

"Bruce thinks everyone hate him. You different though you like him, he like you too. Hulk thinks you nice too. Don't try to hurt Hulk." An almost smile playing on his lips. I smiled back slightly blushing. I could almost hear Natasha roll her eyes. A loud crash made both Hulk and I turn our heads. Before I could do anything, Thor crashed through the walls hammering down on the Hulk.

"NO! THOR WAIT!" I screamed as they crashed through the wall right into the hanger. I looked towards Natasha to make sure she wasn't hurt at all.

"I'm good!" she called before I could spot her, she was finding something to wrap her ankle.

I jumped through the Hulk sized hole only to be almost hit with Thor himself. I ducked just in time but quickly turned toward him.

"Thor, don't fight with him, if you just talk, he'll calm down." I said helping him up. But he didn't reply he just looked at me eyes wide before gently moving me to the side and with one final hand on my shoulder he turned to the Hulk to fight.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Hulk roared throwing his whole body at Thor. They continued to fight as someone buzzed in my ear, thanks to a stupid communicator I had to wear.

"Enemy is dressed in SHEILD gear.' The person informed me before about ten guys busted into the hanger all dressed like us, but pointing guns at Thor, Hulk and I. I immediately started throwing fire at the enemy, it being my most destructive element. I took aim and missed hitting a large aircraft thus causing a huge explosion knocking almost everyone on their feet. Within moments I was on my feet again ready to fight. Thor had Hulk in a choke hold with his hammer. I moved the fire from around us, shoving it out the closest opening, before it would choke us all. 

The Hulk was out of the hold. He eyed me carefully as if watching to make sure I was fine. He bounded over to me and arms open like he was going to take me somewhere. He was going to try to protect me. Bullets cut through the air narrowly missing me but hitting my new green friend. He roared in defiance as the F-22 plastered him with shots. He flung himself out of the hole I had created unto the fighter jet.

"BRUCE!" I cried spinning the air around me so I could fly after him. Before I could even get past the opening Thor pulled me back.

"We must find my brother and see if he has escaped the cage." He explained. His grasp tighter than necessary on my arm, I flinched slightly hearing the sounds of the aircraft being ripped apart by the Hulk. Would he survive the fall or jump back onto the Heli carrier in time? 

"Will Bruce be okay? What is Loki planning?" I asked letting him pull me along.

"The green one is tough he will be fine young, Etterkommeren av Guder. As for my brother I can only guess at what he plans." He sighed looking into my eyes. I could see the fear mixed in with determined blue.

“Master of the Elements?” I responded translating his Norse. 

“The legend of the one who protects the world and the realms of men, so Odin can rest. It’s about you, or your family at least.” Thor explained as we descended to the den of a monster. 

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/**/**/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*

(Moments after Fury spoke with Loki)

"Finally," Loki said his green eyes almost sparkling. "My Queen has arrived."

I scoffed raising an eyebrow. Who did he think he was?

"You are mine," He answered simply a cocky grin on the pale narrow face. It wasn't like he was horrible to look at in fact most women would find him incredibly good looking. I for one found the dark hair and green eyes most handsome, though the way he could possibly tower over my small frame sent shivers down my spine. "And you seemed to have turned out prettier than expected."

"You can stop that nonsense now." I snapped in Norse.

"You even speak the old tongue. How delightful.” His eyes sparkled and the air seemed to shiver around his pale face. “So, tell me, young princess how are the powers developing?”

"How do you know about my powers?" I asked ignoring the question.

"Who do you think is the source of your power?" he asked anger pulsed in the air. "My blood runs in those veins. The blood of a God."

I didn't want to listen. I could feel the metal in the room shaking and fire licking up my arms, steam spilling from the pipes and the air whipping through my hair. I hadn’t let my anger control my powers like this in ages. Something about Loki was affecting me. 

"YES! Display your power for me!" Loki screamed looking like a kid on Christmas morning. I stopped immediately knowing my anger and fear was getting the best of me. His smile quickly faded. "You will help me, in the end. No matter what you do, blood will be on your hands. Don't try to fight it."

"I will never join you." I answered simply turning away from him.

"Yes, run and join my time bomb. I have plans for both of you." He said before I could leave wondering just how much I knew about myself.

/**/*/**/**/**/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/

"BROTHER!" Thor called ripping the doors of their hinges. Loki was already standing outside of the cage. We both rushed forward, somehow going through Loki and crashing to the ground inside the cage. I flipped over, spitting blood on the cage door. Thor stood at the same moment anger rippling off him. 

“Are you ever not going to fall for that?” Loki laughed. 

Thor took a step forward, swinging his hammer causing a crack in the cage. The whole container shook. The metal bolts wiggled freely. I started manipulating the pipes below us to try and create a net, in case the hinges broke with Thors’ anger. 

“The humans think us immortal, brother. Shall we test that?” 

“Wait!” I beg. “What about me?”

“All part of the plan, my dear.” Loki smiled. 

“Move away please.” Phil Coulson stepped from the shadows holding a very large weapon. “Do you like this? We started on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don’t know what it does. Want to find out?”

Before Phil can pull the trigger a second Loki used the scepter to stab him in the back. I’m screamed taking my attention from the metal net to Phil. I only managed to hold the blood in his body. I was too far away to start healing him. I watched as Loki moved back to the control panel and only hesitates briefly before sending us towards earth. 

"Thor," I sobbed, not taking my eyes off Phil. "Hold on to-"

Before I can finish the giant cage was released and we spiraled towards Earth.

The cage spun in all different directions causing Thor and I to hit each other continually. I could see the vain attempts that he made to grab the hammer than spun with us. I had avoided his deadly weapon for the first few moments but as that thought crossed my brain I slammed into the Plexiglas once more and the hammer came down hard on my wrist. I screamed out in pain as Thor landed on top of me grabbing his weapon and swinging it against the glass. I knew we were reaching the earth quickly and in the last second Thor busted us both out. I closed my eyes and braced for impact.

"Liz," I could hear Thor's voice though it seemed too distant. "Can you please wake up? The strange black bug has left your ear and is speaking to us."

"What?" I asked sitting up. My wrist throbbed and I called the water from the ground to heal my broken bones. The water glowed blue and Thor smiled as I worked. It moved stiffly but it would work for the time being. 

"The bug that fell from your ear is speaking to us. Earth is always full of surprises." Thor answered handing me the small ear bud that connected me with the Hellicarier. I pulled it closer only to hear static. I sighed looking around feeling the earth and the way the wind moved around.

"We need to go to Stark Tower," I said standing up looking towards the sky hoping something would give way to what direction we should go.

"Stark has built a tower of himself? I knew that man was pompous, but that seems too much! Does it look like him? Why should we go?" Thor asked his eyes rolling for effect.

"No, it doesn't look like Tony it just has his name on it. It’s the easiest place for SHEILD to find us and I have a feeling your brother might be there." I said letting the earth move under my feet. I finally knew where we were, fifty miles southeast of New York City, somewhere in New Jersey.

"I see," he said holding out his arm. "Shall we go?"

"Do you even know where you are going?" I asked laughing slightly leaning into the foot taller man. Or God.

"No, but I will follow any woman who is strong enough to stand up to my brother and the fate he promised you." Thor answered a cocky smile on his lips.

"Thanks,” I smirked and pointed us towards New York. 

/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/**/*/*/*

All I could see was her face. It was smiling, blue eyes bright and amazed. She tried to speak but it came out in Norse. Of course, the Hulk wouldn't know that. He was a little slow on most social uptakes and dead languages. But, wait why was I remembering what had happened while I was the Hulk. How did I even know I had turned into the Hulk? I sighed feeling the concrete digging into my naked back. That should have been my first clue, but instead I already knew that I had 'hulked' out.

'She is kind. Hulk like her.' I heard echo in my head. I had gotten used the deep sounding alter ego interrupting my thoughts now and again, but never this clear or this defined. He preferred to speak only when I was angry or annoyed fueling my already burning my fire.

"She was just trying to save herself," I answered out loud opening my eyes to find the world slightly blurry but manageable. Though I knew I was just lying to myself with that statement.

'No, listen. She good. She like me. She like you. She accepts us." He answered right back sounding desperate. I agreed, I knew that this small woman accepted me for the way I was, but I just wasn't really to admit it to anyone, even myself.

"Boy," I heard a real voice ask. The owner was an old man with a broom in hand. “You fell out of the sky.”

"Was anybody hurt?" I asked turning towards the man. I dreaded his answer.

"No one around to get hurt. Did scare a few pigeons though." He answered shrugging throwing down a pair of dusty blue slacks. 

“Lucky.” I mumbled pulling on the slacks. 

“Or just god aim. You were awake when you fell.”

“You saw?” I stood. 

“The whole thing, right though the ceiling. Big and green and buck ass nude. Here.” He threw a shirt down. “Didn’t think these would fit until you shrunk down into a regular size fella.”

“Thank you.”

“Are you an alien?” he asked holding the broom tighter, like that would help. 

“What?” I was still reeling from the fact that the Hulk might have gained some actual intelligence. 

“From outer space, an alien?” He asked again giving me a hand out of the ruble pile. 

“No.”

“Well then, son, you have a condition.”

I laughed pulling the belt tight on the pants. I looked around the warehouse noticing the small mess I had made. Shame filled my chest and I worried again if I had hurt anyway. Lizs face popped in my head smiling sadly at me. As if she could hear my thoughts. Wherever she was. 

“So which is it?”

“Sorry?” I asked bringing my attention back to the old security guard. 

“Are you a big guy that gets little or a little guy that, ah, sometimes gets large?”

“You know-I’m not even sure.” I sighed running a hand through my dusty hair. 

“You got somewhere to go?” he asked, leading me towards the entrance. I wanted to ask to help clean up, but I had a feeling something was going on. 

“Stark Tower. I-no.” Her face again in my minds eye, smiling. “Yes.”

“Id expect some confusion of the mind since your bodies all sorts of…” He made a weird gesture moving his whole body. A smile on his face. “But it has to be one or the other.”

“I know where I could do the most good, but its where I could do the most harm.” We stood on the street, an old motorcycle and pickup truck on the curb next to us. 

“Well, that’s no different than anybody else.” The old man shrugged handing me a set of keys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know about spelling errors!


	3. Victory in Death or Death in Victory

Thor landed on the street below Stark Tower in what most would consider a graceful landing. It jolted my bones, but I was going to be alright. I could see aliens pouring out the giant hole in the sky. They were everywhere. Thor left me on the street to deal with his brother. I made the earth crumble before the aliens but messing up the infrastructure of Mid-Town wasn’t going to be much help to anyone. I needed direction. Tony was busy with the flying aliens and Thor was trying to stop his brother. Fire burned in a storm around me but the familiar tones of Natasha soon graced by ear. Nat, Clint and Steve had finally made it. 

The jet they stole crashed quickly and with little help they made it to me below Stark Tower. 

“We’ve got to get back up there.” Steve announced just as a huge armored flying slug exited the portal. Hundreds of aliens pour from it, crashing into buildings and screaming in their metallic voices. 

“We’ve got civilians trapped,” Clint said eyeing me. 

The bus below us still burned. I swung down with him to help. The aliens kept coming. Fighting us as we tried to save the people who ended up trapped beneath the portal. Ice and fire barely kept them at bay. I was not risking earth or air in fear that they would accidentally kill a civilian. Fire and water could be kept close.

I could vaguely see the Captain, Natasha and Clint. They were fight just as I was, watching for civilians and trying to kick alien as. The weapons that the aliens were using were some type of gun. It shot the same blue light that Loki's spear did and it hurt like hell when it hit. Thor rumbled past me throwing his hammer. I dropped the moving concrete chunks and pulled the fire back in. The electricity in the air fueled me and I followed his path, catching what he missed. The dust settled slightly. We needed to regroup. 

"Great to have you in the crew, The Element." I heard Tony Stark say into my ear. My communicator was back online and in full working order.

"Great to be here," I said turning to face the four other Avengers. "Who decided on the name?"

"That would be me," Natasha said smirking at me. "Heard Thor mention something about Master of Elements, but I didn’t want to give you a big head."

I smiled at her knowing that she was more than glad to be fighting down here with Clint than to be anywhere else in the world. 

“What’s the story upstairs?” Steve asked joining our circle. 

“The power surrounds the cube is impenetrable.” Thor answered giving his hammer a throw.

“Thor's right we’ve got to deal with these guys.” Tony confirmed. 

“How do we do this?” Nat asked reloading her gun. I threw her my bullets that were standard in all SHEILD suits. 

“As a team.” Steve said looking past us, a plan forming. 

“I have unfinished business with Loki.” Thor huffed. 

“Get in line.” Barton and I said together. His eyes narrowed; he would try to beat me to it. 

“Save it. Loki going to keep the fight focused on us. Keeping us away from the power source…” 

Odd sounds then enter everyone's hearing range. I turned just in time to see an old beat up Harley pulling into our view. Bruce was riding it. He looked-well he had looked better. It brought the bike to a stop and before he could do much else, I flung myself into his arms. I couldn’t believe the worry that released itself from my body. All I could see was his spinning green form falling from the sky.

"I'm glad you're alright," I whispered letting go slightly so I could look into his face.

"I'm glad he didn't hurt you," He said right back looking sad. "He likes you, thinks your special or something."

"He's right you know," I smirked pulling away from him altogether feeling the uncertain movements of the rest of the team.

"Tony, we got the Doctor." Steve said to his communicator a grin on his face.

"Good, I'm bring the party to you guys!" Stark said back into all of our ears. Just as the statement finished, I could hear the metallic whine of the Iron man rounding the avenue. One of the giant aliens covered with battle armor right behind him. Did I mention that this slug was defying all laws of gravity by flying?

"I don't see how that's a party." Nat commented loaded her pistol. 

"Now would be a good time to get mad, Doctor." Captain America said lifting his shield higher.

"That's the thing Captain," he scoffed walking towards the giant flying slug. He was getting to close to that thing. I wanted to reach out and pull him away. His eyes met mine green as summer grass. "I'm always angry."

Bruce Banner opened himself to the change, muscles and clothes ripping the green fading from his eyes to his skin. I loved the way you could see him in the Hulk. The way his nose crinkled in concentration or more than likely anger. The way his curly hair still had streaks of gray in it. He was still Bruce to me.   
The slug was way to close I could almost taste the space metal in the air. The Hulk roared and sent a punch right in the things face causing it to crash into the ground opening up its suit of armor and allowing Iron man to destroy it with a few quick shots of arc reactor power.

The Hulk turned a slight grin on his huge face. He eyed me and I swear he winked. Iron man landed right next to me the whole suit humming.

“Guys,” Nat called out, looking towards the portal that started to explode with more aliens than I could have ever imagined. 

"Call it, Captain." Tony asked lifting his mask up and sending a snarky grin in my direction. The Hulk pounded over too, ready to listen, somehow Bruce was learning to control the Hulk. 

"Alright, listen up, until we can close the portal up there, we need to use containment down here. Barton, I need you up there, eyes on everything. Shoot down what you can and report any weaknesses you see. Stark you have the perimeter if anything gets more than three blocks out you either send it back or send it straight to hell." 

“Wanna give me a lift?” Clint asked Tony. 

“Right. Better clench up, Legolas.” Tony smirked before closing his mask and speeding off with Clint gripped in a metal hand. 

"Thor, you've got to try to bottleneck the portal, slow’em down. You’ve got the lighting to light up the sons of bitches!" Thor smiled and swung his hammer in response, letting it carry him to the tallest building. 

"The three of us will stay down here and fight the ground soldiers. Hulk," Captain said looking up towards the big green guy. "Smash."

He roared in response flying off into the closest building and destroying anything that was flying near him. I on the other was suddenly being shot at by disgusting slime covered aliens. Natasha and I immediately started shooting either bullets or fire. While the Captain America dashed off with his shield protecting him. The slime covered scumbags just kept coming, but I felt sort of safer with Natasha kicking ass with me.

I still kept my eyes on Hulk, I knew it was sort of stupid to be worrying about him, but all I could think was that they could somehow kill him. Sure, Bruce had been put up against almost everything on this planet, but what if their technology could kill him? I was scared and I hoped that all the Avengers would be alright.

My thoughts had spoken to soon. The Captain was down; I saw that through my firewall I had created to burn some aliens to the ground. I rushed over only to be beat by Thor, what the hell was he doing down here? The portal was supposed to be kept on supervision. I looked up towards the top of the tower only to see a flash of gold and green. Loki, that bastard was waiting up there while other things fought for him. My vision burned with anger and before I could stop myself or tell anyone where I was going. I pounded my feet on the concert block I was standing on. And with all I power I could muster I forced the block up, soaring into the air.

I landed on what could be considered the balcony. Though you could tell that it belonged to Tony, the flash the flare and pure gold underneath my feet pointed all to him. Though the one man I was looking for was nowhere to be seen. I couldn't even feel the vibrations of moving feet. I started walking towards what looked like a living room, most of the windows were smashed and the wind hollowed around me, the room was dark but the spring sun was spilling in only casting the room in shadow. I heard the twinkling of glass from the bar and ran towards it ready to strike but no one was. I made a face at the glass broken on the floor than slouched onto one of the bar stools. I than quickly turned around only to come face to face with the Demigod.

"I thought you would come looking for me," he sneered face inches from mine. He lashed out striking me across the face. It hurt more than I expected, but I reached up about to punch him in the face when he grabbed my hand twisting and breaking it. I didn't cry out but I knew a few tears escaped my eyes. "Silly girl, you cannot move faster than me."

He threw me from the stool across the marble floor, glass getting tangled in my hair and sides. I could feel the blood dripping from my head and hip.

"I don't care if I can't move faster than you, one way or another I will kill you." I spat trying to look as mean as possible, clearly it wasn't working because the god just laughed at me. The air spun around me and the water in the bar rose with my anger. 

"What venom you have," he chuckled twirling the long scepter in his hands. "You speak as if you will ever have a choice for the rest of your life! I will destroy everything you love, including that green monster you can't stop thinking about. Then and only then will I take possession over your mind and make you do my will, as for now though I need a way to keep you quiet."

I started to get up, my plan was simple jump out the window and hopefully take a piece of Loki with me. He seemed to have figured out how to stop me before I could move. I felt a slight sting and then a ripping pain as something screwed into my chest. I looked down to see Loki's scepter sticking out me, just like he had done to Phil. He pulled it out and more pain rippled through my body. I collapsed at his feet clutching my upper body; hot tears spilling form my eyes. Blood was seeping everywhere and I was starting to choke on it. I was going to die; I knew that now. I finally was getting what I had wished for all those years ago. I tried to hold my blood in my body, but my powers weren’t working anymore. I couldn’t feel anything, but cold. 

A sharp kick to my side allowed more pain than I ever thought humanly possible to enter my over loaded brain. I skidded across the floor only to hit the sharp edge of the sofa. I felt all the air leave my body only to find myself gasping for it. It seemed like eons were passing as I tried to regain my breath but I couldn't. I knew death was right there. I knew that this was how I could die, choking on the life source that coursed through my veins. Someone was coming, the roar I knew or had heard before, hitting me even though I felt so far away. My brain wasn’t working fast enough. Bruce! I gasped and sobbed, more pain. All I had now was pain. I knew that he was coming, but I didn't want him to see me. It would hurt him more than it was hurting me now. I started crawling trying to pull myself behind the coach. It was too late, though.

I heard his low growl and could feel the roar rising in his chest. Even though I couldn't look at him I could feel his eyes on me. I knew he could see all the blood that was pooled around me.

"ENOUGH! You are beneath us. I am a GOD and I will not be bullied-"Loki started but didn't get to finish because Hulk lifted him from the ankle and began to throw him about. I couldn't help but chuckle through my gasping and choking.

"Humph, puny god." Hulk stated angrily he took the one step towards me kneeling down at my head. "Liz hurt?"

"Yeah," I coughed trying cover my wound, but blood kept seeping through my clenched hands.

He picked me up holding me in his giant arms. Never have I seen such sorrow in anyone's eyes. He knew I was dying and nothing he could do would stop it. Whatever Loki had wanted with my blood he could have it, and now how would we win?

"Will Lizzie be okay?"

"I'll be fine." I lied smiling through the blood. He suddenly sat down causing pain to rip my body; I tried not to let a yelp escape.

"Hulk hurt Lizzie." He said frowning. I could feel him shaking beneath me. He looked more like a small child now holding me in his huge arms cradling me softly. I could almost see tears forming behind those giant brown eyes.

"No, you have never hurt me." I whispered my vision was tunneling and even though I knew that Hulk was holding me, I couldn't help but feel like a falling.

"Lizzie leave Hulk? Bruce says that Lizzie dying. He can tell." He asked again tears slipping out of his big eyes.

"No," I said even softer now, feeling the world crash around me. Everything was numb and even though I wasn't breathing it felt right. How could I feel so warm? My last thought as I slowly slipped away was why I couldn't hear the scream that Hulk was letting out.

***

I bolted upright feeling like I had been underwater for at least ten minutes as I gasped for breath. I was on the plush coach that I had crawled near and part of the rug was covering me. I could hear someone else in the room; I stood up only to see Loki still on the ground in the indent that the Hulk had created for him. I smirked at the God knowing how much pain he was in. I quickly called to my blood that covered a large part of the room and sent it down the drain. Even if Loki could ever move again, he wouldn’t get my blood.  
Wait, wasn't I supposed to be dead? I had died, didn't I? It sure had felt like I had slipped away, everything was warm and I remember seeing the Hulk scream but not hearing it. What had happened? Where did I go? Was I a ghost now or some wired mutant freak? Oh, I already was a freak I could manipulate the elements, but that didn't count for not dying when I was stabbed rightly through the chest. Questions spun around me as I heard the whine of the Ironman suit. I quickly ran for the windows only to get a flash of Tony carrying something rather large in his hands.

I jumped out into the balcony only to catch him zooming through the portal with what could only be a nuke. I screamed, but I didn't think he could hear me. Someone did though; Natasha looked down from her perch near the Tesseract to open a wide-eyed stare at me. She quickly hoped over the railing on the roof sliding down the building a rope tied around her waist.

"You're supposed to be DEAD!" she cried reaching me doing a once over. "I saw it with my own eyes. The Hulk even covered you up so we could deal with it later."

"Sorry to disappoint. Wait the portal's closing. TONY!" I screamed again searching for the Ironman's shape.

"Solveig is using the scepter to close it, he will come down through the roof access.”

“What about Tony?” I sobbed looking at the sky. The portal was nearly closed and there falling from the blue sky was Stark. “Stay here, keep a gun on Loki.”

I spun the air around me shooting over the balcony only to be nearly hit by the falling Ironman, I couldn’t catch him. I sped up when a giant green arm ripped Tony from the sky swinging towards the next building. I cheered loudly, landing near Thor and Steve. The Hulk with the un moving body of Ironman landed next. I reached for Tony when the Hulk pulled me back. His hand tightened around my waist lifting me to his eyes. 

"Liz alive?" he asked new light in his eyes.

"Told you I wouldn't leave," I smiled wiggling around to face Tony. Thor ripped his mask off, no life in his skin. 

"Tony dead?" the Hulk asked me placing me down gently.

"I don't know," I answered tears welling up in my eyes. "Do something!"

The Captain reached for Tony's suit ready to rip it off, but before we could do anything Hulk let out an ear-splitting roar. I turned to him wanting to reach out to him. The sound was so loud it jolted my bones.

"Did anyone kiss me?" I heard Tony asked. I whipped my head around to find him wiggling his eyebrows in my direction. I scoffed, standing up and taking my place next to the Hulk. He reached towards me as if he was going to grab my waist, but thought better of it and just patted me lightly on the shoulder with his finger. I chuckled smiling up at him. He smirked right back, the tiredness in his brown eyes quite obvious.

"We won, Stark." The Captain said a big smile on his handsome face.

"HA! Alright! Good job everyone! Hey, guys let's not come in tomorrow. Let's just take the day off! Have any of you tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint just a couple blocks from here, I don't know what shawarma is but I would sure as hell like to try it." Tony Stark stated a huge grin on his almost dead face. I rolled my eyes clasping his hand helping him stand up.

"I'm down," I smirked looking around at the others hoping they would also want to eat something. Being dead really empties your stomach.

"We have not finished yet," Thor said eyes on Stark Tower. Tony let out a huge sigh, winking at me and fired up the suit.

/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/**/*/*/**/*/*/**/*/*/**/  
"So, what's the plan for him?" I asked kicking the trapped demigod underneath our table at the shawarma joint we were currently eating at.

"I say we let the Hulk have another go at him." Tony stated mouth full of lamb. I chuckled winking at Bruce who gave a weak smile. I was surprised how fast he had woken up after the Hulk finally collapsed somewhere between here and Stark Towers. Thank God Natasha had spare clothes with her or else we all would be sitting here with a naked Bruce, though I wouldn't have really minded that much.

"I shall take him back to Asgard and there he shall receive punishment from the all father and myself. I will see to it that Loki will never see the light of day again." Thor stated eyes looking sad. I knew that he felt betrayed by his brother. The one person he had always seemed to have the most faith in. I locked eyes with him hoping that I was showing enough care towards Thor.

"SHEILD wants to do some, punishing as well and debrief him on some matters." Clint said his mood still slightly sour. He was still pissed about Loki controlling his mind, hell I would be too. I was still pissed about Loki almost killing me.

"I shall accompany you on that task, if he slips away it would be my fault." Thor stated stuffing more lamb into his mouth. Natasha nodded sipping from her drink. She moved to stand making Barton stand as well.

"We have our orders and so do you four," she said eyeing each of us offering me a wink. "An agent will be in here shortly to tell you what the plan is. Goodbye for now, it was…fun."

"All of you all valiant warriors and deserve a feast far greater than this! Be it said that I have not only gained six new brave warriors to fight with me, but I have also gained six new friends. Sleep well for there is a new battle tomorrow!" Thor stated clasping each of our hands. I smiled knowing that in his own way he was saying how much he was going to miss us yet he hadn't left yet. The three Avengers went out the main door Thor carrying Loki over his shoulder. The demigod was still too weak and broken to move on his own yet.

I swung my eyes toward Bruce who really hadn't said much this whole time. I could see his eyes dropping slightly, the big guy had taken him for a ride and I was sure he was going to crash any minute. But he looked up from the food in front of him to meet my gaze smiled. He smiled like there wasn't a person he would rather see. He reached out of my hand than, but slowly retreated it noticing the other two Avengers staring at us. I threw daggers at Tony with my eyes. 

"I didn't do anything!" Tony smiled rising his hands in defense. I sighed crossing my arms looking at the scrapes of food left on my plate. I hated how boys acted in front of each other.

"At least the Hulk wasn't afraid to show how much he cared about me." I huffed narrowing my eyes. I heard a choking sound to only see Bruce spitting out his drink. I noticed that Steve had decided to take this moment and study his new suit while Tony chuckled to himself muttering about how he couldn't wait to see Pepper.

"That isn’t fair." Banner shot back.

“I think its perfectly fair, given the fact that you’re practically the same person.” It was rude, but I had been dead for a good five minutes today and I wasn’t going to stand for the unspoken tension between us. 

"I know he did some things that were truly amazing, but I don't know what's going on here-I just don't-" Bruce was cut off by someone entered the shop. 

"Good job on saving the world guys," a man in a dark suit said. His face was square and his chin line was as hard a stone, large grey eyes were framed by somewhat thin dark eyebrows; his hair was an indifferent brown. He looked like a regular guy; someone you would never expect to be hiding something. "I'm Agent Gilbert, and I have been assigned to debrief you, along with going over the plans for the rest of the Avengers Initiative.”

"Wonderful," Tony scoffed biting into some desert he had gotten.

"The basic plan was just to get you guys together and fighting, which obviously happened without too much trouble," Agent Gilbert began meeting everyone's eyes. "But now we have the slight problem of where to keep you all. We know that some of you have a hard time getting along-"

"I'm just not a fan of egos." Steve said simply not trying to eye Tony.

"Proving my point," Gilbert continued not wanting to be interrupted. "It had been brought to the attention of SHEILD that you, Mr. Stark, have offered Dr. Banner a place to stay in the tower."

"Yes, I did." Tony said nodding.

"Good, well SHEILD is insisting that you make it the Avengers headquarters," Gilbert finished waiting for Stark to say something.

"Do you mean you want all of the Avengers to live in my tower?" Stark asked a look crossed his face that I could only describe as mischievous.

"Absolutely not. We’d like to keep a few closer to home base. Captain, Olsen, Romanoff and Barton have part-time residences within SHEILD, but we will be finding other accommodations when debriefing is complete. As of right now, Captian and Olsen will need to spend one night in the tower."

"I think that's a good idea," said Steve nodding towards all of us. Stark nodded as well. 

"Fine, moving on," Gilbert said looking over the paper in his hands. "Tomorrow at 0900 hours we are allowing Thor and Loki to leave back to their realm. The transport is going to take place in central park, we are blocking off a small section of the park for the transport. You each need to arrive slightly before in different vehicles besides Banner and Stark. But getting back to Stark tower is the difficult part."

"We don't want people to assume Stark Tower is headquarters for you guys. Stark obviously lives in the tower full time now and is allowed to be seen existing and entering the place, Banner you were overheard by several people that Stark wants to work with you, so you are allowed the same access."

"As for you two," he sighed looking between me and Steve. "You can be allowed to exit and enter the building during the day and even late at night. But it can't look like you two are living there, so we have established secure back entrances as well as underground ones. Tomorrow's plan is quite different though. Banner and Stark will ride in the same vehicle to the drop off, but we suggest that you two find separate rides. We don't want to give any impressions of any romantic feelings between the Avengers. Around 1300 we will debrief the whole incident at Stark Tower."

Steve eyed me watching for my reaction. I stayed stone faced, because I knew exactly how Banner was going to take this news. I also knew that Stark had a snarky comment he wanted to say, but I kicked him from under the table to assure he wouldn't say anything.

"For Steve we want you to go back to your old neighborhood after the drop off look around for as long as you like, but when you spy a deli shop with the name, We Are Meats, enter it and ask to see Jim. They will escort you back to Stark Tower. As for you Liz, we want you to go back to your apartment and instead of going up to your room go down to the basement there is a door that we lead you right to the sewers. Go four blocks east, two north and you will arrive at the same deli shop. Someone will escort you to Stark tower from there."

"Are we clear on the plan?" Gilbert asked looking between all of us. I saw everyone nodding along with me so it was clear that we were all tired. "Good, just remember tomorrow when you are picking vehicles to drive go with subtle. We want to look as normal as possible."

I heard Bruce scoff along with me and I tried to meet his eyes but he was too busy studying his shirt buttons to notice me. I huffed crossing my arms again like a child.

"There is a car waiting outside for you four, hopefully everything will go smooth. Goodnight." Gilbert left not minding to wave or anything. I stood up immediately and walked out the door only to find it swarmed with SHEILD agents. One pointed to the black Escalate which I graciously entered slumping into the way back seat.

The others joined me moments later and with a simple gesture from an agent outside of the car it started driving us back to Stark Tower. I could understand why they had chosen such a big vehicle because I mean what else could drive over some of the damage? After a longer than necessary ride back we somehow managed to make it into the tower without being swarmed by news crews. I sighed getting into the elevator. Tony entered some serious code into the main board thing a smooth male voice came from the ceiling.

"Welcome back Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers, Dr. Banner and Ms. Olsen, room assignments can be found on the kitchen table along with any other foods you may need."

"Thank you, JARVIS." Tony said smiling slightly.

"Ms. Potts is waiting upstairs, Mr. Stark. She is experiencing high levels of stress, but continues to say she is fine. She agreed with SHEILD about the current arrangements, but she seems slightly frustrated with you." JARVIS continued Tony eyed the ceiling as if the computer had said something completely off the wall. While Steve just looked confused as to why a disembodied voice was talking.

"Tony's computer is talking to him." I told Steve watching his reaction.

"Why would the computer talk, I thought they were just used to hold and find information?" Steve asked his face a mask of confusion.

"My computers are the most advanced in the world. JARVIS is just the front runner and a very advanced AI. He will help you with anything you may need." Tony answered. Steve just nodded and rolled his shoulders. I shrugged leaning against the cool steel wall of the elevator still avoiding all eye contact with Bruce.

When we finally reached our destination however many floors up. I hadn't really felt like counting, the walls were starting to move anyway and it wasn't me doing it. The doors swished open only to reveal slightly scary looking red headed woman that was at least six inches taller than me, if she wasn't wearing black Armani heels.

"Anthony Stark," she said so quietly you'd think she was talking to someone in private. "How dare you risk your life to save the planet and NOT HAVE THE AUDACITY TO ACTULLY TELL ME?"

I cringed wanting to ride back down the elevator just to avoid how awkward this already was. I could see Bruce cringing as well. Steve just seemed amazed that this woman was finally unleashing on Stark.

"Pep, I called you-"Tony started but I started to shake my head in warning.

"YES, YOU CALLED! I NOTICED! BUT I DIDN'T ANSWER! And what if…what if…" tears started to pour out of Ms. Potts face causing Tony to rush up and hold her in the most tender embrace.

"Guys, kitchen now." I heard Stark mumble into Peppers hair. I nodded following the wide hallway down about 500 feet which opened up to the kitchen and what used to be the living room. The living space was in the same disarray in which we had left it in several hours ago, though it was dark now and the wind was blowing harder.

I could still see where blood had stained the floor and where Loki had been smashed. I fixed my eyes on the soiled carpet that had been place over me by the Hulk. A blood stain was covering most of it. I still couldn't wrap my head around why I was still breathing. I gulped at the air remembering the pain and the silence and the way the Hulk had held me. I heard someone leave the room and the distant sound of Peppers tears. She had dealt with so much in one day and I agreed with her. I felt large wet tears fall down my face.

"This change was different," Bruce said from behind me. I nodded in response not trusting my voice. "I was like a copilot that had barley any control over what he was doing. It was the strangest thing I have ever experienced. You're right he really isn't a child; he just doesn't understand much. He is so fueled by rage that it clouds his ability to make rational decisions, but when he's around you it's different. He can think like a real human being. He has this spot saved for you in his brain where he replays your smile over and over. He likes the memories I have of you better. He kept repeating in his head that he was fighting for you."

I smiled through the tears turning slightly too only find him a couple inches behind me.

"When we saw you fly up that tower, I told him it wasn't going to be good. He agreed only to follow my lead up here, and when he made it to the top. It was the-the wor…worst thing I could have imagined." He reached for me than and didn't hesitate. He pulled me close my head fitting perfectly under his chin. He held me gently running his hands down my braid, which still was stained with my blood.

"I have never felt that way before," He continued. I liked hearing his voice vibrate in his chest. "Not about Betty leaving, not about being chased, hell Hulk said that he wanted to die with you. He would let me send another bullet through my skull. I still can't believe that you are alive. But, in the sort time I have known you I have come to realize that there is something special about you and I want to find out more."

I nodded into his chest smiling. Yes, I liked Bruce I really did and I agreed with his wanting to find out more speech. We cared for each other, but in all reality, we had just met a little over 48 hours ago. Sure, saving the world with someone can make your bond stronger but I wasn't too willing to go sleep with him or anything. Yet. 

"Children still out of bed at this hour?" Tony said in a rather good English accent.

"Tony, shut it." Bruce mumbled into my hair only to pull away, but still hold on to my hand.

"Sorry Doc," a smirk boldly on his face. Bruce started pulling me along the second hallway that didn't lead to the elevator. "Remember Steve is in between your rooms and I'm paying JARVIS to spy on you!"

"Sir, you do not have any way to pay me. I am a machine." JARVIS answered. I laughed thanking JARVIS for his wonderful comebacks.

"Goodnight, Tony!" I called just outside the door that had my name post noted on. I turned to face Bruce who was already looking too nervous to even speak another minute. I wondered if that was the only 'I care about you more than anything' speech I was going to get.

"Goodnight, Liz." He said suddenly interrupting my train of thought. His eyes held mine and he was starting to lean in his right hand still in mine the other slithering its way up my face. He pulled me towards him our bodies touching again and for the first time in my life I felt like I was actually on fire. Slowly and very carefully he placed his lips on mine. His right hand holding the small of my back pushing us closer, both my arms were wrapped around his neck. He pulled away too soon, but kissed my forehead softly. He turned walking the 30 feet to his door.

"Goodnight, Bruce." I whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know if you find spelling errors, I've got a bad habit of not checking my work.  
> This story was originally posted on Fanfiction.net by me, but I'd like to re-write it and post it again on here.


End file.
